


Talk dirty to me

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, camboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26777545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Lucas and Dominic have a new thing to try out for their followers: dirty talking.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948879
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Talk dirty to me

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day 2: dirty talking!  
> I loved writing this, it's been so much fun! :D
> 
> Also written for the Banned Together Bingo, prompt: Parental Incest

It had been a few weeks since Lucas had found out about his son's 'hobby'. He had been somewhat reluctant about joining him at first, but he had decided that it was better if he kept him under his control rather than free to attract perverts who could do who knows what to him. He got used to it, he even ended up liking it and helping his son come up with ideas for his weekly livestreams.

That week they had agreed on wearing matching bright red domino masks and briefs for a dirty talking themed session.

"Hi, everyone!" Dominic greeted his viewers. "Today we're wearing matching masks, do you like it? We're more alike like this, don't you think?"

Lucas wasn't surprised by all the lewd answers that immediately filled the chat.

"Today we're going to try something new for me, but daddy said I'm going to like it a lot. It's dirty talking! I'm so excited!" Dominic explained with a big smile.

He jiggled when the chat went wild and he couldn't read any single comment, noticing with delight a lot of eggplant and droplets emojis.

"I see you're excited as well, then we should start, right daddy?"

Lucas smirked, wrapping one arm around his son's shoulders.

"Yeah, I was sure that a slut like you couldn't wait for it."

Dominic shivered for the words and tone of his father. He felt his nipples poke out as he lightly blushed.

Lucas chuckled and brushed his fingers over his boy's chest.

"Look at this, one word and your nipples are already hard. You really have no shame."

He pinched one of them, licking his lips when Dom moaned.

"Kneel on the bed. Now."

The boy promptly obeyed, resting his hands on his knees.

His father climbed on the bed behind him, slowly caressing the other's arms up and down.

"Let's see if I can make you hard just with my voice, shall we?" He lustfully said in his ear.

"Yes, daddy." Dom whimpered.

"Good boy. I bet you'll be hard in no time, you're such a whore after all. Only a bitch like you could've come up with a camboy account at your age."

The boy shivered in excitement, his nipples getting fully hard and his dick twitching under his briefs. His pale skin warmed up as it flushed from his chest up, his breath getting heavier as he bit his lower lip.

"Yeah, I'm sure you started jerking off in elementary school, thinking about your teacher touching you in front of all of your classmates. That's how you got the idea, right? You wanted to find a strong man to fuck you in front of a crowd of people, everyone watching your slutty ass getting pounded by a cock too big for your hand to even hold."

Dominic couldn't help but squeak. He couldn't believe he was really getting hard just for that, but damn, it was so hot!

"It's a good thing your daddy found out you were whoring yourself out on the internet, you know? You need someone to take care of you, someone who cares about you so much that he's willing to train you like the bitch you aspire to be. You need someone expert or you'd probably end up giving out your ass for free to everyone without being ready for it. You need to be stretched and fucked and taught, and I'm here for it."

"Thank you, daddy," Dom croaked, licking his lips in anticipation.

He made a mental note to talk about that training, he was very interested about it.

"You're welcome, my little slut. I'm going to turn you into the best whore possible, I'll train you for everything. I'll fuck your ass so much that it'll feel empty without my cock sinking deep inside it. I'll make you suck me off and drink my cum like the treat it is, and it'll be your favourite. I'll play with your body so much that you'll be always horny, always begging to be fucked senseless by my big cock. You won't be able to cum without it anymore, no matter how much you jerk off, you'll feel too empty."

"D-daddy..."

The boy's face was so red that it was hard to distinguish by his mask, and his briefs didn't hide his raging erection at all.

"Yes, bitch?"

"I... I'm hard..." He confessed.

Lucas chuckled in his ear, making him shiver.

"As expected by a slut like you."

He moved his hands down his son's arms, reaching his hands on his knees only to move them up his inner thighs and grope him.

"We should show everyone your shameless little dick, shouldn't we?"

He didn't wait for an answer before hooking the elastic of his briefs with his thumb and lowering them.

There was a sudden burst of pings from the laptop.

"You'll turn into such a thirsty whore, I can't wait to see it."

He massaged Dominic's balls and made him moan, then he moved his fingers past them to push one inside him. They had prepared him specifically for not having to interrupt the scene.

"Ah! Daddy!"

The boy immediately moved his ass towards his father's hand, basically trying to fuck himself on his finger.

"What a whore you are! Already down to fuck after just a few words. Well, I'm not ready yet, so you'll have to restrain yourself. A bitch like you should always obey the orders of his owner."

Lucas pulled his finger out and moved his hand up to his son's face, caressing his lips.

Dominic immediately opened them and licked two fingers, half-closing his eyes before sucking them.

"Yeah, like that. Good slut, suck on them like your life depends on it."

Lucas moved his other hand on his son's chest to tease one of his nipples, pinching and pulling and twisting it. He was getting hard for Dom's moans and his warm mouth around his fingers just as much as his ass rubbing against his dick.

When he pulled his fingers out of his son's mouth, the latter whined in complaint.

"Such a slut," the man chuckled before teasing Dominic's glans with his wet fingers. "You're about to cum just by sucking my fingers. I can't wait to see what happens when you'll suck my cock."

The boy moaned obscenely, arching up to follow his father's fingers as they were pulled out.

"Get out of your briefs, it's time you ride my cock." Lucas ordered.

Dominic obeyed as fast as his shaking hands allowed him, and when he turned towards his father he licked his lips at seeing him stroke himself.

"Come, sit on this," the man ordered him, patting his thighs.

His son obviously obeyed and hugged him, but Lucas pushed him down.

"Not like this, your public wouldn't be able to see you. You don't want to disappoint them, do you?"

"No..."

Dominic turned around and faced the camera again, crawling backwards until he felt his father's hands on his hips. He let him guide him in position, straightening his back to impale himself on the man's dick. He moaned, easily taking it all thanks to the previous preparation. He whined and weakly struggled against his dad's hold when he prevented him from moving.

Lucas chuckled.

"What a thirsty slut you are, you can't wait even for a second."

"Daddy!" Dom whined.

"Alright, alright," the man chuckled. "You earned it."

He promptly moved his son's hips up and down, forcing him to follow a quick pace from the start.

The boy moaned obscenely, happily complying with his father's wishes. His voice got even louder when Lucas let go of his hips to tease his nipples.

"Daddy!" he shouted in ecstasy.

He moved frantically, chasing his orgasm like his life depended on it, but when he tried to touch himself his father grabbed his hands and brought them to his chest.

"Not yet!" Lucas growled in his ear.

He started to move his hips too, fucking his son at the same rhythm as his up and down movements, feeling his own orgasm getting closer for the way the boy was screaming and begging for release as much as for his ass clenching around his dick as if it wanted to suck him dry.

"What a good slut you are. You'll become a perfect whore. I'll turn you into my bitch, always hungry for my cock."

“Yes, daddy!”

Lucas kept on saying dirty things at his son's ear, who enthusiastically agreed with everything.

Dominic was leaking so much pre-cum that it started to drip on the bed, but he hadn't learned to come without being touched yet. He started to cry in frustration, begging his father to touch him, clenching around his dick at every thrust.

They were gathering quite a bit of money since they could hear the laptop's pings even with the boy's voice covering most of them.

When Dominic got to the point he started sobbing in frustration, his father decided to let him come; he grabbed his dick and jerked him off at the same pace as his thrusts. He wasn't surprised when his son came in a few moments with a loud scream, clenching around his dick. He grunted and frantically thrust some more, until he came too, unloading deep in his son's ass.

The pings seemed way louder now that they were only panting, and they faded as they caught their breath.

Lucas was the first to recover, so he helped his son lie down after pulling out of him. He walked to the laptop, saying goodbye to their viewers before closing the stream.

"Daddy?" Dominic called him.

"Mh?"

"Were you serious about training me?"

Lucas grinned.

"Oh, so you're interested for real."

Dominic grinned back.

"Fuck yes I am!"

"We'll plan it. But first, shower."


End file.
